1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to sign recognition in electronic equipment, and more particularly to a sign language recognition system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's wireless world, communication is carried out using devices such as mobile phones, desktops, laptops and handhelds, to convey information. While communication technology has developed to a high level, little attention has been paid to body language that can be used to communicate information between individuals or groups.
Around the world, gestures play an integral part of communication within every culture, and can be interpreted as words and phrases thus constituting a sign language. However, it is inconvenient and difficult to communicate information between individuals or groups using communication devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sign language recognition system and method implemented by a mobile communication device, to recognize sign language.